Totally Madness
by Lolpop95
Summary: After getting an invitation from Saya Kisaragi, Lolly and friends travel to King Mickey's castle where the tournament is being held, but what madness will come when they arrive along with other things? Takes place during Bubble Toon 7's 'What about Erin 2: Destiny of Oneself'. (Warning: Contains yaoi/ecchi moments, but it's censored)


Chapter 1

At Cross Academy, our heroes were putting things in a mini-bus out in the entrance as they were heading off to King Mickey's castle...also known as _the _Mickey Mouse, who is very famous in alot of Disney shorts and movies.  
"Ah such a lovely day to be out and to make new friends at the tournament," smiled Evy as she watched everyone putting suitcases or any other bags in the mini-bus compartment, causing Iain to reply while holding one of the babies in his arms who was slightly bigger now "Just don't let Siren go near anyone if she has a sword...she might poke an eye or something.".  
This made Tasuki, America, Kouji, Prussia and Taka guffaw at this, until Siren (still wearing her outfit in my third vampire saga story epilogue) appeared behind them with a dark aura around her as her hair floated in the air while her eyes were covered in shadows.  
"So you think it's funny about my sword skills, huh?!" asked Siren sweetly causing the five to stop as slowly as they could, turned their heads around with blue lines under their eyes to see Siren smirking evilly at them, causing Tasuki to go "Oh sh...", then the five ran, causing dust to be left where they were standing while Siren chased after them yelling "Come back here...I won't hurt you...just twist your legs a little!" which caused the adopted siblings who were watching the scene, to have big sweatdrops appearing on the back of their heads while the others just laughed at this.  
With Lolly, she was still wearing her school uniform as she placed her stuff in the compartment too when she looked at Inuyasha, Hotohori and Japan asked "Why didn't you guys want to sign up for the tournament? Don't you use swords too?".  
"Well, Lolly-chan, we thought that it would be best if we let you do it instead and also at the castle make new friends." said Japan making Inuyasha and Hotohori nod in agreement while Sam added with a smile "And you'll like Princess Erin, she's a old friend of ours." as she waved her hands towards Britney, Alex and Clover making them nod with smiles at this.  
"What's she like?" asked Siren standing now beside Lolly because she got bored of chasing Tasuki and the other four causing Sam to say "Well I think she and Lolly are pretty similar in a way. Both are crazy but sweet and sensitive while very mature and responsible...with minor differences." and at this, she made a face when she saw Lolly suddenly reading a yaoi manga while leaning against the wall then Alex added  
"Also Lolly wears glasses...well sometimes, when she's wearing contact lenses most of the time.".  
This made Lolly smile at this until her nose twitched slightly causing her to quickly hold her nose with her fingers as she sneezed loudly, making everyone jump as Tsuzuki asked in surprised "Are you alright?".  
Sniffing loudly while wiping her nose with a paper tissue, Lolly replied with her mouth slightly muffled "Hay fever...hate it so much. I need to take a pill for it." and upon saying that, Jack appeared beside her with a tablet pack, said "I got them here, do you have a drink with you?".  
Reaching for the tablet pack, Lolly said while waving normal Pepsi "I've come prepared, of course." and with that, placed a small table in her mouth as she quickly took a drink when Hisoka asked Jack "Is her hay fever really bad?".  
"Sometimes yes but other times, it just goes away but it must be very annoying to deal with things in human life." he replied to Hisoka when Rick said as he walked towards the others "We found out about it when she was about seven years old and her eyes were so puffy, they looked like tomatoes.".  
Lolly looked mortified when he said that, causing Romano to say hungrily "Mmn...tomatoes." which made Spain say happily as he hugged Romano "Oh you're so cute that I want to eat you up.".  
Romano looked like he wanted to kill Spain, while everyone laughed at this including the babies (the other two were being held by England) until Kaien said as he, Toga, Henry, Lolly's best friends, a new girl called Thalia Hale (who arrived at school while Lolly was in her sleeping period but becomes good friends with her) and the night class who were at the entrance "Everyone, you better head before it gets busy on the road also we'll watch the tournament on the telly to gave our support to everyone.".  
So with that, after everyone said their goodbyes to the night class, Toga and Kaien while Henry gave a goodbye kiss on Prussia's cheek causing said person to turn red and pass out which Germany had to pull him to the bus, our heroes started their journey in the bus.

* * *

In the bus, Lolly was reading _Anna Dressed in Blood _on her kindle while sitting beside Siren who was also reading except it was a tome-like book when Lolly said aloud "Wow, the ghost is alot like Siren a bit...including the killings".  
This caused everyone in the bus including Siren to stare at her strangely while Germany who was driving the bus said "Lolly...why did you read that type of story in your kindle?" causing Lolly to reply with a blank face "I'm very morbid".  
At this, crickets appeared in the silence as everyone watched Lolly went back to her reading while Keiichi said "She's really strange isn't she?" which Jason replied who was also reading with his legs crossed beside Taichi who was drooling at the sight of him, replied "Our family is very morbid at times when we read books about murder, blood and guts, to put it simply, we're vampires of course.".  
This caused everyone, except Lolly, Siren and Jason to turn blue at this in disgust while Rika who was staring out the window, sighed as she turned to look at her friends with a smile until Hanyuu still invisible said to Rika "_When should I let the others know of my existence? Even_ _though_ _Satoko, Shion, Mion, Rena and Keiichi already know?_".  
At this, Rika replied in her head _Maybe after the tournament? _causing Hanyuu to smile at this as she flew to Lolly and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading until Hanyuu turned blue from shock at what she read making her have a spaz attack while saying over and over again "_Au au, auauau!_" as she span her arms around, making Rika who saw this, giggled slightly which Satoko asked her in confusion "Nani?" which Rika replied with a smile and her eyes closed "Nothing, just thought of something funny." and then done the usual "Nippa!" happily to Satoko.  
Chichiri was sleeping soundly on Tasuki's shoulder without his mask on, making Tasuki quickly look around the bus to see if anyone was watching then, placing one hand on Chichiri's thigh that was beside him and started rubbing it.  
As he was doing that with a perverted grin, Kouji's face appeared between the seats as he said with a blank look and had circles with his eye colour in place of his eyes "Sorry for interrupting your...uh...moment but while you were busy, Chichiri is...uh.".  
When he said that, Tasuki had blue lines on the bottom of his eyes as he turned his head to see Chichiri glaring at him with one eye, causing him to say with a wary grin "Oh hi Chichiri.".  
With a loud slap and a yelp of pain, everyone turned their heads to look at Tasuki who was rubbing his cheek with anime tears spilling down his face while Chichiri had his arms crossed in front of his chest making everyone have tear drops appear on their heads.  
Germany who was driving the bus mumbled something that made America say "What you say?" which Germany replied "Just not in the greatest of moods since Italy had to wake me up early in the morning.".  
Italy who heard this, whimpered slightly causing Romano to stand up from his seat and yell "Say that again you potato eating...mph!" until Spain quickly covered Romano's mouth with both hands, causing him to muffle the rest of the words that sounded like alot of swear words in Italian.  
"There's children in the bus, my little tomato." said Spain as he and Romano went to their seats, causing Romano to glare daggers at him while Spain smiled at this.  
The babies were starting to cry loudly for their food making Jack say as he bounced Inna on his knee to Iain while the other babies were being held by Tsuzuki and Ozzy "Where's the bottles of milk?".  
Iain while he had his hand in the gym bag replied "It's in here somewhere...aha found it!".  
With that, Iain pulled out three baby bottles in both hands with a smile until the bus went over a bump and the bottles flew out of his hands in the air making Jack and Iain gasp in surprise as they watched the bottles open while the milk inside, spilled out of it then it splashed Nuriko, Hisoka and China making them yell in surprise.  
"Oh snap." said Iain with blue lines under his eyes while Jack with one hand, slapped his forehead while holding Inna in his hands who looked up at him with a confused look.  
Hotohori stood up from his seat as he shouted to Germany "Please be careful on this metal beast...you made Iain spill his milk on China, Nuriko and Hisoka!" which America whispered quietly to England "Man, from an old fashioned book from Ancient China, he makes things awkward with what he says.", causing England to roll his eyes at this while Hisoka, Nuriko and China blushed as they tried to get the milk of their clothes when Russia who was sitting beside China licked the milk off his cheek.  
At this, China turned even redder as swirls appeared in place of his eyes yelped while he pulled away from Russia "Why...why did you lick the milk off my cheek?!".  
Russia just smiled child-like with his eyes closed replied "You looked tasty so I wanted a taste of you." making steam appear around China's head as he turned brighter than a red light while Lolly who was still reading, made a strange laughing noise with a perverted smile and her fringe covering her eyes causing Siren to say with a blank face with Italy styled eyes "Jeez, you're such a fujoshi big sister." as she shook her head at this (hah, looks who talking) but covered her nose in case blood spilled out.  
Jason heard this as he rolled his eyes while continuing to read _Fifty Shades of Grey _(he can do what he wants) until he felt something rubbing his hip.  
At this, Jason sighed as he closed the book with a snap and said without looking "Taichi...can you please not do it in front of everyone? They're all watching." causing Taichi was drooling happily as he rubbed Jason's hip, until he noticed that the others had blank faces appear on their faces while Chichiri, Sam, Tsuzuki and Sango covered the youngersters eyes when Shippo said on Inuyasha's shoulder "Such a pervert he is.".  
Everyone made grunts in agreement as they nodded their heads at this.  
This made Taichi grin nervously as he saw Jason lifting his book up in the air while he said "C...come on Jason...I...I just wanted a little touch...no hard feelings right?", but Jason didn't listen as he slammed the book on Taichi's head making a loud **_Conk _**noise which made everyone cringe at this.  
"Yowch, that's gonna leave a mark...I'm kinda glad that Miaka will be at home watching the tournament instead of being in the bus." said Taka with his one eye closed while Inuyasha who was still cringing as he nodded in agreement.  
Germany still driving, started to have an eye twitch as he heard the noises and turning his head to shout "Can you please be a little more quieter? I am driving!" until Rick shouted back with wide eyes as he pointed at the window "LOOK OUT!".  
At this, Germany quickly turned to face the window just in time to see a truck that was coming towards the bus while blowing it's horn, making everyone scream at this and then quickly as before, Germany swerved out the way of the truck causing everyone to hold on to their chairs for dear life.  
After Germany got everything in control, everyone sighed in relief as America shouted "Dude, watch the road next time...you could have killed us!" making the others murmur in agreement, when Germany waved one hand in the air while the other held the steering wheel replied "But not one person got hurt did they not?"  
"That's not the case...maybe you should let someone else drive or else we'll be killed by your mad driving skills." asked France until Japan said with a blank face "Let us not forget Italy-kun and Lolly-chan's driving...they are much worse.".  
At this, Lolly and Italy said at the same time "Hey!" when Iain said "Sorry but it's true...even in virtual life Lolly, you still run over people then crash into alot of things and I would shudder to think if we allowed you on the road.".  
Lolly crossed her arms in front of her chest as she pouted and slumped on the seat making Siren giggle at this while Tsuzuki was nomming on a cake (as the lovable Shinigami does usual) when Hisoka (now holding one of the baby boys) who was sitting beside him just rolled his eyes at this.  
"Man how long is this journey gonna take?" asked Ozzy as he had Jackson over his chest while patting him on the back to burp him making Evy pull out a map say "Well I can't say for certain but we'll get there sooner then you think.".  
This caused some groans of despair at this which made Evy laugh at this, Luka, Tama, Tut, Dander and Kilala came out of their bag and cages (bag for Luka while cages for Dander, Tama, Tut and Kilala).  
When this happened, Dander stretched his legs after getting out of the cage when he noticed Kilala and Tama just licking their paws while Luka flew around in the air and Tut was sleeping on Alex(male)'s shoulder.  
This caused Dander to growl loudly towards Kilala and Tama which caused the two to hiss with their fur sticking up, then with that, Dander started chasing the two cats under the chairs making everyone quickly left their legs up with yelps.  
"Tama/Dander/Kilala!" shouted Sango, Drix and Chichiri as they tried to pick up the animals but they quickly dodged out of their grips while Dander barked loudly making the cats snarl loudly as they kept running around the bus causing chaos in it while voices shouted loudly or babies crying, throughout the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Huzzah, new story about how Lolly and the gang travel to King Mickey's castle to partake at the muskteer tournment in Bubble Toon 7's fic 'What about Erin 2: Destiny of Oneself' ****and what madness will happen there?  
It might be a two or three or more parts to this story I think :/ not sure but enjoy the story anyway :)**


End file.
